Many wireless communication devices support multiple wireless communication technologies and may concurrently communicate via multiple wireless communication technologies. In many instances, wireless communication technologies used by a device use adjacent, or at least proximate, channel bands. In such instances, energy from a band used by one technology can leak into a band used by another technology. This energy leakage can cause a problem known as adjacent channel interference. In many instances, adjacent channel interference can negatively impact the use of certain channel bands and, in severe cases, can render certain channel bands unusable. Accordingly, adjacent channel interference poses a problem for in-device coexistence of multiple wireless communication technologies.
A particularly troublesome adjacent channel interference problem can result in a scenario in which a device emits a transmission via a first wireless communication technology, referred to as an aggressor technology, while the device is receiving data via a second wireless communication technology, referred to as a victim technology. Data receipt by the victim technology can be damaged by the aggressor transmission, particularly in instances in which the aggressor technology uses a relatively high transmission power. In this regard, received packet errors, or even complete deafening of the victim technology receiver can result from the adjacent channel interference caused by the aggressor technology transmission. For example transmission of a cellular signal by a device at a time when a Bluetooth signal is received can deafen the Bluetooth receiver, causing errors and, in some cases, complete loss of the Bluetooth connection.